Old Friends
by The Angel Of Death
Summary: The war has ended the G-boys are living in a base located somewhere in Japan. A few girls have walked into their lives and things are starting to get interesting.
1. Default Chapter

Old Friends  
By the Angel of Death  
  
  
? Ok everyone this is my first attempt on a good fic and I want you all to like it and if you don't than I will hunt you down and... TICKLE YOU!!!!! Ok so maybe not but I still want you all to like it so ... you better like it ... Ok so this Is a story about the G-boys and how a strange girl comes into there lives I hope to get reviews from you all so see ya soon.   
Disclaimers- I do not own Gundam Wing (damn) partly because I don't have the money and 'cause I am only - years old. (Like I'd tell you!) I do love the pilots though. Duo rocks!!! Ok, sorry I will let you get back to reading. Oh ya Angel is my Character so BACK OFF!!!!! And also Trunks from Dragonball Z comes in but only for a little bit, like one or two scenes.   
Special thanks to all of my supporters - Angel Princess Serenity, and Hanita-chan.   
Love ya guys!!!!  
All the pilots are 19   
Natasha and Angel are 18  
Trunks is 19  
Old Friends   
By The Angel of Death  
Duo sat in his room sulking. It was a beautiful day the son was in the sky; small white clouds were scattered across the baby blue sky. And yet Duo couldn't help feeling low. Hilde had gone to visit her parents (A.N. no I am not a fan of Duo and Hilde as a couple) for the weekend and left him here at the base the Gundam Pilots had taken control of. He was bored out of his mind with nothing to do. All there missions had been completed and everything was at peace for once. Just as he was about to think more about how bored he was a little more Angel poked her head through the door smilling as usual.   
"Hey Duo!! Why the long face? Just because Hilde's gone doesn't mean it's the end of the world you know."   
"Ya I know" he replied "but I have nothing to do!"  
"Weeeell you wouldn't mind going for a walk in the park with me would you?"  
"Are you sure you want me to come along Angel 'cause I'm going to be really boring. Isn't Natasha around or something? (A.N. Natasha is Duo's younger sister)"  
"No Tash went out with Trunks for awhile." Angel put a pouting look on her face. " Are you saying you don't want to go with me?"  
"Of course not" He said catching on to her sarcasm. He got up out of his chair and put his arm around her shoulder. "Shall we go now best buddy?" Angel answered with a smile and they set off for the park.   
A.N. Ok I know it was short but I wanted to see what you all thought before I put up the next one so get ready!!!! Trust me this starts out slow but I promise it will get better. As you can see Duo and Angel are best friends. Please review me and I will get the good stuff in. Hell I might just put it up anyway. But please review me!!!  
I would also like to Say hi to my good friend Sailor Star!! Love ya babe!!!  



	2. Hidden Secrets

  
  
  
:) hey everyone me again I am really excited to have gotten all your reviews that I couldn't help myself so I decided to treat you all and put out the 2nd chapter!!!! This chapter will be a little more ... well... it will have more happening in it. As I will say this is a Gundam Wing fic but I do have 1 count 'em 1 other anime character. SO DON'T GET ON MY CASE!!!!!! THIS ONE IS (ooops sorry cap lock) ok a special hi to all my buds that are reading my fics and beeing very supportive. And when you review please use creative critisisum no flames!!! Have fun!!!  
  
  
Disclamers- ~sniff~ I .. don't .. NO I CAN'T SAY IT.!!!!!!   
Hanita-chan- ~comes out and slaps Angel Of Death~ Say it or I'm gonna call up Random Hand or even worse. Dun dun dun!!!! Mr. Sock!!!!!  
  
Angel of Death- no, no no, don't do it I'll say it I promise!!!  
  
Hanita-chan- SAY IT !!!!!!  
  
Angel Of Death- Fine fine... ~takes a deep breath suking up air~ I .. I ... Don't I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!!!!!!!!   
~starts crying histaricly~  
  
Hanita-chan- ignore her ....  
I offically dedicate this chapter to....... Drum roll please... Sailor Star my one and only best bud!!!!!!!!!! Have fun everyone.!!!  
  
Hidden Secrets   
Chapter2 of Old Friedns  
By The Angel Of Death  
  
When they arrived at the park Angel pointed out a tree where they could sit and talk. They both sat down agianst the tree trunk. Angel saw couples walk by, arm in arm talking, laughing, kissing, and a streak of pain went through her as she glanced at Duo.   
"So how are things going with you and Hilde?" She asked reluctantly. Dou let out a huge sigh and hung his head. "That bad huh?"  
"Man Ange (A.N. one of Angel's many nicknames trust me you'll hear others) it's just..., it semms like we're always fighting.She is constantly acussing me of cheating on her. The reason she left yesterday is because we got into a fight."  
"Hmmm.. I'm sorry Duo but us girls are like that. We go crazy if we think someone is with our man. Ya know trying to take them away."  
"Ya , I guess" He said laying his head on Angel's lap. Now he was laying on the grass with his head in Angel's lap. "Speaking of "Men" He put in quotes " How are things going with you and Millardo?"  
"It's over" She replied  
"Your kidding Angel. I'm Sorry"  
"It's alright"  
"No it's not what happened?"  
"Well I don't quite know. We both fell in love with other people I guess. He left me for Noin. You know the former OZ lutentit.   
"Oh man that's too bad." He went into a pause "Who was it you fell in love with?"  
"Someone that is off limits to me.He is already involved with someone else." She brushed her hand trough Duo's hair.   
"Is he that speical to you that you have to let your heart get broken watching him with his girlfriend?'  
"Yes he is, he is already one of my best friends that I just happened to fall for." A faraway look was plastered on her face and then broken as if in rememberence . neveousness was spread across her face now. "Oh my gosh! I Just rememberd I need to , I forgot to , well I nedd to go."Angel sprag up from where she sat and Duo's head hit the ground with a loud ~Thud~.  
"Oh!" he exclained.  
"That's what you get for using my lap as a pillow."She repied " I I'll see you later Duo." She ran off leaving Duo sitting underneath the tree with a very confused look on his fac.  
  
A.N. Well that's the end of Chapter 2 everyone!! I hope you all liked It and I promise to get more up for you soon so Remember to R&R!! Oh and the reason this fic is rated PG-13 is because of the future use of bad language and also a little bit of lovin goning on. If ya know what I mean. That won't come till the next few chapters so hang on all you hentais' out there. Oh and a big hi to Angel Princess Serenity you guys gotta check out her fics they are pretty tight! Oh and I won't forget Hanita-chan. Read her fics too! Bye for now everyone..!!! Love Ya!  
  
  



	3. ?

GRAPE PIXIE STYX!!!!!!!! Ok so I am really sorry if I scared you but I had to have one of my insanely weird outbursts. This is a cool chapter Angel gets pissed off and takes all her anger out on a punching bag. Two of the other G-boys are introduced in this chapter and yes Trunx himself makes a guest appearance on my fanfic. I just got out of an unexpected attack with the mysterious W. so if my typing seems shaky don't blame me. Ok so everyone get ready for the next exciting chapter of…. OLD FRIENDS (not as dramatic as it would be on DBZ huh?)

```~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimers- Heero: so A.O.D. got anything to say for your self?

AOD- ummmmmmm no not really why Heero-kun? 

Heero- because if you don't say it … I WILL DESTROY YOU.

AOD- oh come on how many times have we all heard that one?

Heero- glares at AOD

AOD. - Ok ok just don't hurt me. Clears throat ok I don't own Gundam Wing happy now? 

Heero- hai.. Nods and walks away

Anger and Sorrow

Chapter3 of Old Friends

By the Angel of Death

"What am I going to do?"Angel thought. "He'll never lover me because he's already got Hilde. I practically told him I love him" she was sitting in her room a half an hour after she had left the park. Angel was still hurting from giving up Millardo. She really had loved him but she couldn't stand being in love with two people at once and she really had strong feelings for Duo. She and Duo had been best friends since they were little kids. Without really thinking about it she stood up and walked out of her room into the hall. 5 minutes later she found herself at Natasha's door. Angel knocked and waited for someone to Answer. Finally the door opened and Trunx poked his head out the door. 

"Hey Angle what's up?"

"Um. Not much just needed to talk to someone.Is Natasha here?" She asked with a sullen look on her face. 

"ya she's here hold on a sec." Trunx walked back into the room and closed the door behind him. Natasha was sitting at the computer typing away. He walked up behind her and draped himself over the chair wrapping his arms around her. 

"You have someone here to see you." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. He pulled up so she could get off the chair; she returned his kiss before walking to the door. She opened the door and saw Angel. She looked like she had been crying for hours her eyes were all red and her checks were damp from recent tears. 

"Angel what's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing I just needed to talk to you."

"You're lying Angel 'cause you have been crying. I can tell." Natasha motioned her to come in and Angel walked through the door. Natasha pulled up a chair for Angel to sit in and sat down in her desk chair herself. "Now" she said "Tell me what's bothering you"

"Well It's just after I broke up with Millardo……"

"Liar" Tasha interrupted. 

"This is about Duo isn't it?" Angel nodded and looked at the floor. Ever since Natasha could remember her brother and Angel (A.N. duo is Natasha's brother, older brother) had been best friends inseprable."What is he being a jerk or something?"

"No! It's nothing he did it's that bitch Hilde" 

"What did she do?"

"Thanks to her I am going to be lonely forever."

"Oh come on Ange there are plenty of guys out there that would kill to go out with you."

"Sure whatever you say Tash but thanks for trying."

"Wait a second what does Duo have to do with …. OHHHHHHH., uh Trunx do you mind going in the other room for a second?"

"Sure" he answered "I know when I am not wanted in a conversation." Trunx walked out of the room. As soon as he left the room Natasha grabbed Angel by the shoulders and started shaking her.

"YOU LIKE DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!" She practically yelled.

"Shhh, not so loud Duo's across the hall!"

"Does he know?"

"Of course not! Why would I tell him we are already really good friends and I don't want to ruin it . Plus he already has a girlfriend."

"So what Ang. It you love him and he loves you then nothing else matters." 

"Who said he loved me? I mean the most he thinks of me is a good friend. We have like a brother sister relationship but closer." 

"Angel just tell him, If he doesn't feel the same it's his loss." 

"Maybe but not right now. I better go." 

"Alright see you later Ang." 

Angel stood up and walked out of the room. By now it was around 7:00 p.m. and Angel was walking to the gym. She usually did this everyday because she needed to get ready for the night's job. She was going on patrol that night because of the Vamp and Demon sightings around Main Street. 

Angel entered the Gym and walked towards the locker room. She changed into her work out outfit. Black stretch pants and a black sports top. She walked back into the gym and made her way to a large punching bag. 

Left, Right, Left, Right, she repeated this with a few spins and kicks in the middle. Suddenly all the anger that was building during the day came out and she started punching and kicking the bag like it was here worst enemy. 

Quatre and Wufei sat silently in the back of the gym watching her. They had gotten there earlier. 

"What do you think she's so mad about?" Quatre asked 

"I don't know and why would I care?" Wufei replied. 

"Sorry Wufei you don't have to freak out. Demo, I think you are starting to think differently about your weak comments. I mean you can't possibly think that she is weak after all, she has one of the hardest jobs. She's a slayer for God's sakes." 

"Of course not." Just then Angel landed a powerful back kick and knocked the bag off its hook. "Ne, I still think she's a weak Onna." 

Quatre stood up and clapped. Angel turned sharply and noticed Quatre. 

"Gomen Quatre I didn't know you were here. Oh and about the bag."

"Don't worry about it Angel but what were you so mad about?" 

"Oh well, I can't really tell you."

"That's alright I understand."

"Well I should get going my patrol starts going in 15 minutes." Angel picked up her bag and walked towards the door. Passing Wufei she let out a stifled cough. *coughbakacough* . Wufei didn't catch it until she was already out the door and he noticed Quatre was laughing. 

Wufei ran out the door and called after her. "BAKA ONNA!!!" Angel responded by turning around and sticking her tongue out at him. 

****

*Very Mature Angel* she thought to herself. 

A.N. hey everyone sorry it took so long to get this up bot I was so busy! Well I hope you all liked this chapter and PLEASE review my story! And also a big thanx to all of you who reviewed last time. 

    * 


	4. Chapter 4 A new found love

:) Hey everyone The Angel Of Death has returned with the next   
chapter of Old Friends. I hope none of u have been waiting too long if  
u have i apologize. Well I am hoping this chapter brings out some new  
readers. And as always please review. This is the long awaited 4th   
chapter so enjoy!!!!. Angel/ ? parring u will found out quite early  
in the story so have fun peps and for all of u who arn't mushy or dont  
like reading it please turn back now!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimers::::  
Angel P.S. - hey A.O.D. its that time agian!!!   
A.O.D. - nooooo!!!!!! u cant do this to me!! i wont say it!!!.  
Angel P.S. - say it now!!!! or i'll send out the evil peanuts  
on u.  
A.O.D. NOOOOOOOOO NOT THAT!!!   
Angel P.S. - yes that now say it!  
A.O.D. - fine! well guess what everyone i do not own Gundam   
Wing. Big suprise there oh well please read and review!!! Or i will   
send Heero after u.!  
Heero - ::points gun at readers:: Read or i will destroy u.  
A.O.D. - Ok Heero thats enough i think they get the point.  
  
Sorry about the long authors notes so now on with the story!!!  
  
  
  
A New Found Love   
Chapter 4 of Old Freinds  
By The Angel Of Death  
  
  
  
It was 2:00 a.m. and Angel had just gotten back from patrol.  
She climbed into bed wearing a black tank top and her undergarmets. The  
exahusted girl slowley drifted off to sleep.........  
Dream....  
  
Angel walked down the hall and entered the bathroom. She turned  
on the sink and filled her hands with water. she raised her hands to her  
face and splashed the cold cool water on it when she noticed a change  
in the water. She spit out the discusting liquid and releized what she  
had done. Blood covered her as she scrached and clawed her face to get  
it off. Angel started screaming as the sink began to over flow with   
blood. It dripped down the sides of the cabnit and onto the floor.She   
pressed herself agianst the walls leaving bloody prints were her hands  
had been.   
She screamed over and over agian until she couldnt scram anymore  
the room started to fade and then blacked out.  
End of Dream  
  
She woke up in bed screaming and breathing fast. Trowa burst   
into the room a look of worry on his face. He grabbed her by the shoulders  
and shoke her.  
"Angel wake up!" Angel then began to cry and put her face in   
her hands. Trowa wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.   
"Shhhhh it's ok it was just a dream" Angel calmed down and he gently   
wiped the tears from her eyes. He stood up and looked down on her with  
those emreald green eyes. "Are u going to be alright?"  
"Yeah i just... f..f..f..freaked out"  
"Do u want me to go?" He asked her  
"No" No Angel shook her head still frightened from the dream.   
"Alright than" He said, Angel blushed when he climbed into the  
bed with her. She layed down facing the oppiste way as him and relized  
she wasn't warring much.   
"Trowa?" she asked questioningly.  
He looked at her with a warm smile . "I'm your protector tonite  
Angel" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. Angel hadn't relized  
this until know but Trowa was only wearing his boxers. Still frightend  
from the dream she had she smuggled in closer to him making him tighten  
his grip.The warmth from Trowa's body made her feel safe and she closed  
her eyes and drifted off to sleep... and woke up to Trowa kissing her  
neck, his hands where traveling over her body. She lay there quiteley   
afraid to move or say anything. His hands moved from her shoulder down  
to the sides of her boddy brushing his finger tips lightly agianst her  
torso. His hands travled farther down stroking her hips and thighs   
gentley.   
Angel, trying to endure this the whole time was keeping in shivers  
of pleasure. His hands moved back up her body and pushed aside one of the  
thin straps of her shirt off to the side so he could kiss the covered  
parts of her shoulder. Finally she could take it no longer and sighed,  
"Trowa"   
He halted his rain of kisses at the sound of her voice whispering  
his name. She rolled over to face him and stared into his longing eyes.   
*Those eyes* she thought *looking into them is like drowning into a deep  
pool of green.*   
They lay there for awhile gazing at each other Angel noticed the  
look of need in Trowa's eyes and finnally gave in. She took his hand and  
placed it on her cheak felling the warmthe emitting from it.  
"Trowa" she wispered agian a faint smile appering on her face.  
With his free hand Trowa reached out and encircled her waist and drew   
her close to him, the hand holding her cheak moved to the back of her   
head. Finally thier lips meet in a breath takeing kiss. Angel felt as   
if she were melting into his arms, falling into the emotion filled pools  
of green that were his eyes.  
He flipped her onto her back and climbed ontop of her, covering  
her like a warm blacket. His tonge moved along her teeth urging her to   
let him in. She welcomingly opened her mouth and he slipped his tonge in  
searching the insides of her mouth. Angel whimpered as she felt his hands  
feeling their way up her shirt. Trowa broke the kiss and let his lips   
travle down her neck planting hot kisses up and down the area.   
His hands moved along her abdomen teasing the skin as he playfully   
nipped at her neck. "Trowa....." she moaned a smile appered on his lips.   
Every nerve of her body tingled with with the sensations of pleasure.  
(A.N sry to inturupt u but i am switching into Trowa's point of view)  
His heart was beating rapidly and he felt himself loose control.  
Was Angel ready for what he wanted to do to her? He moved back to her   
mouth and kissed her gentley. "Are you sure u want this?" he asked her   
between kisses.   
"more than anything Trowa" she repleid.   
"Alright than" he said as he made his way down her neck agian.  
They disposed of their clothing and Trowa positioned himself over her.  
"This is your last chance are you sure?" Angel answered with a  
nod eyes glazed over with wanting. "Just realx than." Trowa started his   
love making to her and she soon joined in moving their bodies as one at  
first slow but then increasing in pace. Finally They cried out as they   
came. Trowa slowley rolled off her and pulled her to him. She encircled  
his waist and rested her head on his chest.   
"Trowa?" she asked  
"hmmmm?"  
"Why? Why me i mean u could have any othe girl and yet u picked  
me. Why?"  
"becuase aishiteru"  
"what?"  
"Aishiteru Angel-chan. but i almost forgot you dont speack   
Japanese." he looked at her with pure honesty in his eyes and said  
"I love you"  
Angel became silent she didn't know how to respond to that.She  
didn't know if she loved him or not. *what about Duo* her mind kept   
asking her.   
*her has Hilde8  
*Yeah but you know you love him*  
*Do i though?*  
"Trowa I...."  
"It's alright Angel you don't have to say anything." This relived  
her so she settled back down and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
A.N. so guys how'd ya like it? I don't know wether u would   
consider it a leamon or not but if u do it's my first one. Thanks for  
reading and i hope u liked it!!!! Oh and Please R&R at the bottem i   
would really appreciate it!   
  
::Duo walks in::  
Duo- i thought Angel was supposed to be in love with me!  
A.O.D. - well Duo you are curently not avaliable at the moment  
Duo- well make me avaliable cause that Angel is Hot!!!  
::leans on a deask with his face in his hands::  
Duo: that long silky blond hair, those beautiful ice blue eyes...  
A.O.D. - yeah yeah yeah we get the idea i'll think about it.  
  



	5. The Mission

:) hey peps wazzup? A big thanks to all of u who reveiwed so far and a big shout out to Angel  
PS for helping me with this uploading thing. This is the 5th chapter of Old Friends. So i hope you all   
enjoy it! Not much to say today execpt please check out my 2 new fics. 1) The Angel Of Death Returns   
2)A Forgotten Past. thanx for all of u who have been keeping up with this story.  
  
Disclaimers- unfortienutly i do not own Gundam Wing. But if i didi i would be the luckyiest gir  
in the world.   
  
  
  
Old Freinds   
Chapter 5 -The mission  
By The Angel Of Death   
  
  
Angel woke from a long restfull sleep taking in the scene around her. She was laying in Trowa's  
arms,her head agianst his chest and thier legs were intertwined. She looked up to see if Trowa was awake  
only to be captured in that emeraled gaze once agian.  
"Morning" Trowa said in a light whisper and a smile on his face.   
"Good morning Trowa" she replied a sweet smile spread across her face. Angel kissed him and snuggled  
up to him getting a warm welcome. "Guess what?" she asked in a cute inocent tone.   
"Nani?"  
"It's time to get up!"  
"uhhhhhhh" Trowa whinned.  
"come on Trowa we need to get up!" she said as she started to untangle thier legs and slipped out of  
his arms. Angel climbed out of bed a skipped a few inches away from the bed then turned to face Trowa.   
"5 more minutes." Trowa pleaded  
"Ha ha ha, very funny. Well we need to get up cause we both have stuff we need to do. I'm going to take  
a shower and i suggest u do the same."  
"OK" he said getting out of bed and walking up behing her. He grabbed her by the waist and started kissing   
her neck.   
"Sepreatly" she said pulling herself from Trowa's grip.   
"Hey i tried" he said backing off.  
"Yes and it almost wroked."   
"Well if you change your mind you know where to find me." He climbed back into bed as she walked to the   
bathroom. She closed the door undressed and took a quick shower.   
30 minutes later they had both had showers and were dressed. Angel and Trowa walked out of the room and down   
the hall.  
"So shall we go to breakfast?" Trowa asked wrapping an arm around her waist and pulleing her closer as they   
walked.   
"Yup!! I think Heero would get suspicous if we didn't show up."   
"That's for sure."  
"Hey guys!' a voice yelled from behind them. The couple turned around to see a very connfused Duo.  
"Hey Duo" Trowa said with Angel still agianst him. She looked at him and he let her go.  
"Duo!" She said happely hugging him.  
"Hey babe" he replied hugging her back. She released him and walked back to Trowa.  
"I was just coming to find u guys." * I didn't think i would you together * he thought.  
"Well now that we're all here shall we get going?" she asked linking arms with both of them.  
"Sure" they both said at the same time making them all laugh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that day Angel and Duo had been called by Heero to meet him in his room. Angel walked down the hall not really   
paying attention to where she was going. *I wonder why he called us* she thought, *I mean it couldn't be anything serious. The  
War is over.* At those thoughts she walked into someone sending them both crashing to the ground. When she opened her   
eyes she say that she was ontop of the person looking strait down into his eyes.   
"Well it's nice to see you too." Duo said in a sarcasting tone a little winded.  
"Duo,... I'm sorry i didn't see you i wasn't paying attention." Angel apologized  
*Not that i'm not enjoying this* Duo thought "ummm. Ange I think we have somone waiting for us." He said as the door to  
Heero's room opened and a very confussed and somwhat angrey Heero walked out. Duo and Angel jumped up to their feet   
imediatly making Heero raise and eyebrow at them. He opened the door wider so they could all get in. When they were all  
saftely seated Heero started the conversation.  
"Now your probably wondering why i called you both here." They noded their heads in agrement to Heero's statment. "well  
I am about to tell you" He turned around and pulled out some computer readouts and handed one to each of them. "This" he sadi  
"is and electronic read out of the colony X125. The Preventers are conserened that there may be some kind of operation  
going on down there and want two of us to go and check it out. I have decied that you two will go. And no Angel you don't have   
any say in this" He said to her as she opened her mouth to object. She then closed it and listened to her brother talk.  
"You will be leaving tommarow first thing in the morning. Go and pick up as much information as yu can and bring it back here.  
You can go now."  
The two just sat there stunned not knowing what to say. Finally Duo broke the silence. "Why us Heero?"  
"because you two seemed like you could handle the job."  
"Really ok then whatever you say Heero."   
*Plus* Heero thought in his head *I want Angel with Duo. I wouldn't trust my twin sister to anybody else.*  
Angel got up and left the room Duo following her. "So what do you think?" he asked her  
"I think wow how nice of my brother to send me on a fun little trip. The only reason i'm going is because it will keep   
peace between the Earth and the Colonys.  
"It's ok." he said taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly "I know the feeling."  
"Thanks Duo" she said the two seperated and continued to make their way down the hall. "Well i am going to start packing"  
Angel said.   
"Alright i better do the same Hilde is gonna be mad when she finds out that i gotta leave in the morning. I mean she just   
got back and now i'm leaving. Kinda Ironic ne?"  
"I would have to agree with you there." She said turning to her door. "See ya later Duo." She said as she waved. Duo waved  
back and she opened the door and walked in. When she closed the door behind her she turned around to notice that Trowa was already  
there. She stared at him. He was sitting there on her bed looking strait at her. Angel walked up to him kissing him lightly .   
He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. "Trowa, I'm leaving in the morning. Heero has assinged Duo and i  
a mission and we go first thing in the morning." she said sadly.  
"hn, i wonder why that is." he said. Angel turned around and walked out of his grasp. She went over to her closet and grabbed  
a duffle bag and started to pack.   
"Can i at least sleep in your room while your gone,"  
"Why?"  
"Because the scent of you lingers on the sheets. I need to have somthing of you while your gone"  
"Alright" she said putting the bag in the corner of the room. She was finished packing. "I'll give you somthing to remember me  
by while i'm gone." she said walking twords him agian. she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionetly.  
Trowa slid his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. He deepend the kiss and stood up turning her twords the bed. He layed  
her down on her back and continued to kiss her.   
"ringggggggg" the sound of her cell phone went off and Trowa groaned at the annoying sound.   
"just let it ring" Angel said but after awhile the wringing coutinued and so she got up to pick it upk.   
"Hello"  
"Hi Angel it's Heero. There has been a change in plans and we need you and Duo to leave now."  
"What?" she said as she stood up pacing around the room. "ok fine, i'll be there. Ok i am coming." she hung up the phone and looked at  
Trowa. "He wants us to leave now."   
"well if i know Heero you better go." he got up and hugged her. "i'll miss you."  
"ill miss you too Trowa" she said giving him one last kiss goodbye. Angel slowly pulled away and walked out the  
door with her bag twords the main hanger.   
"Nam this is gonna be a long trip"  
  
  
A.N. i know iknow a little shorter than most chapters but what do ya think? Did you like it?   
should i keep going. Please answer these ?'s by reviewing at the bottom. Thank you all so much   
for reading i really apreciate it. And also don't forget to check out my other new storys that i mentioned at the top.  
Thank agian and have a great day! Ja ne! 


	6. Chapter 6 The Mission Part 2

Hey everyone sorry it took so long to get this up but I had to think about it  
for awhile. Kinda lost my insperation. But I have an idea so if it totally sucks just  
tell me. Ok here goes!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing but I do own any other charcters that are not in   
the GW series (and DBZ)  
  
  
Warnings: Language, violence and romance.  
  
  
  
Old Freinds  
Chapter 6 The mission part 2  
By The Angel Of Death  
  
  
After loading all the necessary equiptment onto the shuttle and hooking up their   
Gundams to carriers Angel and Duo boarded the air craft.   
  
"So" Duo said "Whats going on with you and Trowa?"  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked.  
"Well I mean i saw you two in the hall together and his hands were like all over you."  
"Ohhh that's what you mean."  
"Yeah it is, you two arn't like ... you know are you?"  
"Yes we are but it really isn't any of your buissness."  
"I just want you to be careful. He isn't the guy you think he is."  
"Duo, just worry about you and Hilde ok? I'll be fine trust me i can take care of   
myself."  
"I can't help worrying about you. Your my best friend Ange and I care about you." Duo   
said turrning to look at her for a brief moment and then looking back out the front of the   
shuttle.   
"I understand. But you have to try and let me do this on my own."   
"Alright" he said. Duo moved his hand over to her and squezed her hand gentley. "Just   
be careful."  
"I will"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
They arrived at the enamy base and suited up arming them selves with several weapons and   
proceded to enter the base.   
They walked down the halls quietley and found the main computer room and went in. There was   
three walls of computer systems. Duo sat at the middle one and Angel took the one on the right.  
"Look for anything that might have to do with the Gundams or operation meteor." Duo said.   
"Ok" she answered. after a few minutes of serching Duo found somthing.   
"I found a possiable lead" he said. Just then a bang came at the door.   
"Who's in there? Come out with your hands up or we will have to come in and take you by force."  
They looked at each other and Angel stood up.   
"I'll take care of them." she said "You keep going and figure out that lead."   
"Right" Another boom was heard and the door began to slide open. A group of 4 soldiers dressed  
in navy blue uniforms ran in carrying large shot guns.   
"Put your hands in the air and come peacefully or we will have to use force." said one of the   
soliders. Angel raised her hands and slowley walked toward the small group. "You! On the computer get up  
and surender now!" Duo just kept typing. The soilder walked up behind him and was about to hit him in the  
head with the butt of his gun when Angel spun around and kicked out his feet from beneath him. The soldier  
fell to the ground and the group ran twords Angel. She quickely grabbed the fallen soilders gun and swung   
it at one of the others. It made contact with his head and he fell to the ground unconsious. The other two  
came at her their guns raised.   
She jumped into the air and did a spin kick knocking both of them from the back and the front.   
"There" she said wiping her hands. Angel turned around only to get a fist in her face and she fell   
to the ground. The gun she was holding flew out of her hands and skided across the room. The soilder raised his gun   
at her and prepared to fire. His finger tightended around the trigger. Angel stared down the barel of the gun. Gunfire was  
heard and she closed her eyes as she screamed.   
She was suprised when she didn't feel anything. Slowley she opened her eyes and saw the soilder fall to the floor in   
front of her. Duo stood behind him and lowered the gun as the soilder fell. She sat there breathing hard and shaking. Her face was  
in a look of pure terror and shock. Duo jogged over to her and dropped to the ground grabbing her into a tight hug. She wrapped   
her arms around his neck as her rocked her back and forth.   
"Oh my god Duo i thought i was dead. I seriously thought when that gun went off i was a goner." she said.   
"Me too Ange me too. We gotta get outta her before more guards arrive. I've got the information that we need so lets go"   
Duo helped her stand up and grabbed the print outs.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
After they arrived at the shuttle Duo went to the medical suplies and got an ice pack and some bruise ouintment.   
They cheek that got punched was fairley puple and was starting to swell.   
"Here" Duo said opening the tube of ointment. "Now this should keep the swelling down and the color." he put some of   
the cream in his hand and dipped his fingers in it. He rubbed it all over the one side of her face until the white cream wasn't   
visiable. He kept massaging her cheek with his thumb and gazed  
into her eyes. She looked back questioningly wondering what he  
was doing.   
"Duo wha...." and the rest of what she was about to say was swollowed by his lips. He was kissing her. Her best friend in  
the whole world was kissing her.   
*What is going on?* she thought  
*this is what you wanted right?*  
*Yeah but i can't belive this is happening.*  
*Well belive it*  
*But i can't do this! What about Trowa and he has Hilde.*  
She pushed him away making him give a questioning grunt. "Duo we can't do this we both have diffrent people. You have Hilde  
and I have Trowa."  
"I know but... this is just somting i've been putting off for a really long time."  
"Duo this isn't goning to work. This is exactly what Millardo did to me and i'm not going to do that do Trowa." she  
stood up and walked into the cockpit. She sat down in the co-pilots seat and sighed. *I finally got what i wanted, me and Duo together  
but now its not gonna work* she thought.   
Duo came back into the cockpit and sat down in the pilots seat and handed her an ice pack. "Angel, I'm sorry" he said.  
"Duo..." she sighed "I forgive you. I'm just so confused right now. I mean i'm not really sure if i do love Trowa because the truth  
is you're the reason i broke up with Millardo."  
"What do u mean?" he asked.  
`"What i mean is i broke up with Millardo because I love you." she turned her head and looked at him. Duo's eyes grew wide and then   
a confused look spread across his face.   
"I don't understand Ange if you love me than what are you doing with Trowa?"  
"I guess I felt like I had to be with someone that i couldn't be alone. You were with Hilde and I had no chance of breaking you two   
up. So instead of being lonley i found someone else. But the truth is I never stopped loving you." She looked down at the floor and tears   
filled her eyes.   
Duo reached over to her and tilted her chin up to look at him. "Angel, I promise that we will make this work. Somehow we'll find a   
way."   
  
  
  
  
A.N. hey guys i'm thinking thats gonna be the ending because I can't think of anything and i have totally lost insperation. So thats it for   
Old Freinds unless any of you have some suggestions. Thanks guys I hope you all liked it. Ja ne! 


End file.
